El nuevo inquilino
by UltraviolenceFiction
Summary: Un vistazo a la mente de Dolores Haze cuando ella conoce al nuevo inquilino de su casa, el Sr. Humbert Humbert


-¡LO! ¡LEVÁNTATE!-

Una horrible voz me aturdió, hizo que mi agradable sueño fuera interrumpido de repente. Desperté, miré al techo.

" _No me voy a levantar hoy"_ Pensé, volví a enredarme en las cobijas de mi cama, esperando volver a mi sueño y no despertar.

-¡DOLORES!- Maldita mujer ¿Acaso no sabe lo que es levantarse tarde, pero feliz? -¡MALDICIÓN! ¡YA LEVÁNTATE! ¡HOY VIENE EL NUEVO INQUILINO!-

Oh, es verdad, el nuevo inquilino. A Charlotte Haze hace un par de meses se le ocurrió la más grande idea de hacer del pequeño estudio un pequeño cuarto de renta para que la gente se le ocurriera vivir ahí. ¿Quien quiere vivir en un maldito estudio de pacotilla?. Me tuve que levantar antes que otro sonoro rugido saliera de la boca de mi madre. Me miré al espejo, empecé a cepillar mi cabello, mi cabello era lindo, tal vez dentro de poco me lo corte, no tengo idea cómo, pero lo haré.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe, era mi querida madre

-¡Dios mío Lo! ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás levantada?

-Hace una hora

-¡¿Y porque no contestas cuando te hablo?!

-Porque no te oía

-¡No me contestes de esa forma!- Voltee hacia ella

-¿Cómo quieres entonces que te hable?- Ella gruño, sabía que tenía razón, volví a seguir con mi trabajo en el cabello

-¡Acomoda este chiquero! ¡Y recoge tu ropa interior del baño! ¡Que en verdad le mostraré al inquilino toda la casa! ¡Recuerda que el nuevo inquilino y tu compartirán baño!

-Jesucristo, eso es desagradable mujer, imagina que es un hombre viejo y cerdo, que deje sus regalos en el baño

-Dolores… Sólo haz lo que te pido ¡Ahora!- Salió la mujer desesperada de mi cuarto. Antes que hiciera otro escándalo, volví a la cama a tenderla. Dios ¿Porque tengo una cama tan grande? Es más cómoda pero pasó más tiempo tendiendola. La puerta volvió a abrirse, la misma loca.

-Lo, hoy quiero que te vistas decente

-¿Decente cómo?- Mi madre entró a mi cuarto y empezó a buscar desesperada un vestido

" _Jesús, ¿Hasta tengo que vestirme bien para los invitados?"_ -Si tengo que vestirme decente, vas a tener que comprar nueva ropa- Un gruñido más, sacó un vestido beige que no me ponía desde hace mucho y lo tiró a la cama, volvió a salir desesperada del cuarto.

Miré el vestido, ¿En verdad quería que me vistiera decente? Era un vestido viejo, y no era beige, era blanco desteñido, con algunas machitas azules y amarillas. Dios, esta mujer ha enloquecido, pero con tal de que deje de molestarme, haré lo que me pida. Me quite mi pijama y me puse ese vestido, salí de mi recamara y fui a la sala, tocaron la puerta en ese instante, fui corriendo a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- Abrí la puerta, era la Sra. Hollis

-¡Dolores! Que gusto verte, llegó la nueva subscripción de tu revista- Sacó de una bolsa una revista gruesa de moda, la miré, fui corriendo a mi habitación por un dólar y 50 centavos, lo que valía la subscripción. Le di el dinero a la Sra. Hollis y nos despedimos. Cerré la puerta

-¡LO! ¿Quién era?- Llegó corriendo mi madre en ese momento

-Era la Sra. Hollis, me trajo la revista

-¿Estás segura que ella fue?

-Mamá, aquí tengo la revista- Volvió a irse corriendo a la cocina, gritando a Louise, la sirvienta. Fui a mi recamara de nuevo, dejé en mi tocador la revista y empecé a trenzarme el cabello. Mi idea era sólo hacerme una trenza, pero quería verme un poco más linda para el nuevo inquilino, algo me decía que tenía que ser un chico guapo y de mi edad, así que me hice dos trenzas para verme un poco más joven, me puse dos listones al final de cada una e hice un moño delicado.

Baje con mi revista al patio, hacía calor, era agradable pero tenía que refrescarme, salí al patio, abrí la llave del agua y prendí la regadera del patio, la moví hacia unos arbustos, de forma que quedara un poco escondida de la casa (Y de mi madre).

Me acosté, me puse a leer mi revista y deje que el chorro de agua cayera sobre mi espalda. Era un día bastante lindo, el sol brillaba y casi no había nubes, mientras leía la revista me acordé de mi ropa interior, pero qué más daba, estaba tremendamente cómoda y mi madre no haría que me levantara a mover mis calzones de lugar, de cualquier forma sus medias estaban ahí. Seguí con mi lectura.

Llegué a la parte donde abarcaba en una sóla hoja un hombre, un hombre guapo, apuesto, estaba segura que me llevaba ese hombre 10 o 20 años, pero no me importaría la edad, podría estar con alguien mayor que yo, incluso si a mi mamá le molestara.

Aunque estuviera lejos de la casa se escuchó un timbre, el inquilino nuevo, vaya desgracia en la que está a punto de meterse, estoy segura que en cuanto entre a la casa, saldrá huyendo. Pase otro rato leyendo la revista

-Y ella es mi Lo- Escuché a mi madre ¿Que tanto le costaba decir "Ella es mi hija Dolores"? Me trató como un objeto más de la escena -y estos son mis lirios, amo los lirios ¿No les parecen lindos?

-Hermosos- Una voz ronca escuché, me llamó la atención, voltee a ver, había un hombre de traje, un hombre ya grande, pero era demasiado apuesto para su edad, ojos negros y cabello castaño, tenía unas cuantas arrugas en sus ojos, en su boca, en su frente, y un lunar en uno de sus cachetes, le sonreí y volví a mi lectura

-¡Hermoso! ¡Sí! ¡Lo son!- Dijo el hombre regresando con mi madre. En el fondo, pensé que era un hombre muy atractivo y apuesto, pero ese era un hombre fuera de mi alcance, seguramente era más grande que mi madre y tal vez ella ya lo habrá apartado para sí misma.

Después de un rato, me cambie de ropa y ahora si conocí formalmente al Sr. Humbert Humbert, estaba muy encantado de conocerme a mi y a mi madre, tal vez fueron ideas mías, pero parecía mas animado al hablar conmigo. Tenía que ver si realmente el tenía más interés en mi que en mi madre, y lo probaría esa noche. Terminé de cenar antes y fui arriba, busqué en mi armario un vestido algo corto que usaba de pijama. Deje la puerta del baño de su cuarto totalmente abierta, y la mía la deje emparejada, lo suficiente para que pudiera verme a mi en la cama.

Mientras me hacía la dormida, el Sr. Humbert llegó a su recamara, se puso a revisar unas cosas en su escritorio, así que me levanté, haciéndome la dormida, me di cuenta que si me estaba mirando. hacía como que buscaba algo en el suelo (un calcetín que dejé a propósito) pero no lo encontraba, así que me agaché lo suficiente como para que el Sr. Humbert mirará mis muslos. Sólo escuché una expresión de sorpresa, como que realmente no se lo esperaba, fui de nuevo a mi cama ahora si a dormir.

Pareciera que el Sr. Humbert Humber si me daría una oportunidad, y yo no la desaprovecharé.

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido un One-Shot corto, el primero que he hecho desde hace tiempo. De hecho tengo mi cuenta antigua acá en Fanfiction, pero he perdido el correo y la contraseña *cries*  
¡Pero no importa! Puedo formar una nueva cuenta. Inicié con este One-Shot (El primero en español me parece) y realmente fue muy lindo de hacer  
¡Espero que sea de su agrado! ¡Prometo seguir haciendo más One-Shots y Fanfics! ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
